The aim of this protocol is to study osteoclast precursors from the marrow of well characterized patients with Paget's Disease to determine some of the fundamental abnormalities in bone cell function which occur in this disease, and lead to insights not only in pathophysiology of this disorder, but also possibly into control systems responsible for normal bone remodeling.